Meliz Brelix
"This airship, this technological marvel...It'll be my greatest achievement as king. It'll be what sets my name in history. Brelix himself guides me on this day, for now we set forth into the air!" Meliz Brelix is the current King of the Goblins back on his home world, he's the one who worked on the marvel called an airship, one which he named Eternal Flight. He's determined and rather idealistic about the things he can accomplish within his lifetime. Description Appearance Meliz is one of the tallest Goblins to date, standing at 4'5". He usually wears blue overalls with a white undershirt, tall boots. His hair is a dark blue, tied back in a short ponytail. His eyes are a dark blue as well, matching the colour of his hair. His skin is light blue, similar to the average goblin. Personality As stated previously, Meliz is a very idealistic individual. His optimism is almost as bright as his pearly white teeth. He does his best to help people, even if they're complete strangers. He's warm, polite and treats everyone as an equal despite who they actually might be. Preferences Meliz enjoys working, it's one of his favourite things to do in the entire world. If he isn't working he does enjoy a good chat or a party. He absolutely hates being by himself, solitude being horrible in his mind. He couldn't understand isolating oneself from the world and enjoys his extroversion quite a bit. As a result, however, he's fairly claustrophobic. Background This is where you put your character's backstory. It can be just where they come from or go all the way to current day. For a bit more organization, you can create subsections, like so: Birth and Early Childhood Being born to the Queen, Aralezza Brelix, he led quite the noble life. He learned everything he could from...Pretty much everyone. His love of working drove him to doing so much of his childhood. He worked with one of the greatest engineers of his time, Larz Correnis. It's from this man where he learned about airships, and this man who he saw die when trying to launch his own airship. While he mourned his tutors death, he only did so much mourning before going back to his research and work. Teenage or Adult Years It's here where his research and work had become almost excessive. Throughout most of his teenage life he studied blueprints between all of the previous airship architects. However in public he worked on many other things, including the invention of the steam-blade. The blade was best used by a Technomancer, the movements in the hands of which became fluid and almost natural. Holding a way to shoot in different ways, even what seemed like a flamethrower. This blade remained by his side through most of this time, only being lost for a few years to a thief. This thief met an unfortunate end when the blade blew incredibly hot steam in his face, melting his brain. Both the body and the blade being found outside the city gates. It was during the initial part of his adult years that he began his biggest project yet, and one that would leave his mark on Goblin society forever. Current Day He ended up completing the airship. With most of the kingdom aboard his ship, confidence high and hope swelling in the peoples hearts. The airship did work, but something different happened that even the great king would never have expected. Abilities Here you put your character's abilities. You don't have to, but commonly powers are organized with bullet lists. * Enhanced Intelligence * Perfect Memory * Technomancer Relationships Family * Parents: Aralezza Brelix - Mother, Unknown, but believed to be Larz Correnis - Father * Siblings: Jaxal Brelix, Pheniz Brelix - Brothers, Fari Brelix, Cayza Brelix, Narzidin Brelix - Sisters * Children: None yet Friends * Many Goblins, to be fair. Trivia * Nothin', yet Category:Character Category:Goblin Category:Male